Like you'll never let me go
by Jaydee B Bailey
Summary: A scene involving S/J. A short 'they have to say goodbye, noooow' story, filled with angsty fluff. ...And a cabdriver. ;


Here's a little cliche scene I had in my mind... Jack and Sam saying goodbye, but not forever.  
Just had to get it out of my system in order to start another story ;) Angsty fluff warning. But I swear not to kill anyone.

Nothing Stargate is mine. Nothing at all. Nope.

**____________________________**

**Like you'll never let me go**

She took a cab. She truly disliked cabs and still... here she was sitting in one. Sam looked out trough the window that separated her from the future she had sworn to have one day. The motor was running and the unbearable heat in the car was making her cheeks flush. She thought about the luggage in the back and felt a heavy feeling building up in the centre of her stomach. This wasn't right. She shouldn't leave. Not now, maybe not ever. She felt how the car started to move, taking her away from where she wanted to be more than anywhere else in the world.

Jack was standing by the door and looked at her while trying to hide the pain on his face. She smiled at him and put her hand on the glass that was making the world behind it look like a distorted mosaic, due to the raindrops that were rolling down on it. She wished she could say something that would be soothing, or at least touch his cheek in support. Instead, she was leaving him on the front porch, with one hand in his pocket and the other one waving at her. She wasn't going to cry, because she wouldn't let him have that image in his head and because she really didn't want to. Both he and Sam had known this could happen and they had chosen a life in which reassignments could temporarily split them up. For a while…

The cab drove away slowly because of the wet and rather slippery road , causing the image of Jack to get smaller with every passing second. She couldn't breathe, she felt restless and she knew that if she left like this, she would never stop blaming herself for not telling him what she had to say.

''Stop the car.''

The cabdriver looked at her trough his mirror and frowned at her demand. He seemed to want to complain, or at least roll his eyes at her, but didn't. Instead, he hit the brakes so sudden that the car slid over the road before it came to a halt. Sam wished she could have used a different tone, but her mind was too occupied with something else to apologize now.

''I'll be right back.''

------------------------------------

As she got out of the cab, Sam felt the cold rain on her face and she was grateful for it. Her jacket got soaked within minutes and she just didn't care. She had to get to Jack, he needed to know… They met each other half way, Jack with a confused expression and Sam breathing heavily.

''Jack…''

''Don't.''

He shook his head, closed the distance between them and then grabbed her hand.

''…I know, remember?''

Sam let out a sigh.

''What if I die out there, Jack?''

His hand lifted to her chin, and the gesture forced her to look him in the eyes.

''Don't do that either.''

A loaded silence descended upon them and Sam liked it. Never say 'I love you' in situations like these. Not out loud. Not when it sounded like the cliche thing to say. It had become their one rule. She blinked her eyes against the rain that was pouring from the skies while matching her current mood. Atlantis was far away… She looked up and suddenly it struck her how absurd their job was. Defending the galaxy, the planet and the people on it, one mission at a time. Here she was, off to command an Ancient city in a galaxy far away, leaving behind a comfortable life on earth… A life she now shared with Jack. She shook her head out of frustration.

''I might never come back. What if this is the last time we see each other? What if…''

Jack gently placed a finger on her lips and she immediately reacted by breaking off her sentence.

''I know, Sam. Trust me, I do.''

He pulled her against his body and held on to her. Those cheesy novels had it all wrong. Sam never felt her knees buckle when Jack embraced her, nor did she feel like fainting and turning into a puddle of goo in his arms. He made her feel confident and strong. She smelled his cologne and she felt sad about all the moments they would have had if she wouldn't have had to leave. Drops of water dripped from his nose and into her neck.

''We're getting wet, Jack…''

He grinned and pulled back.

''Well, it _is_ raining…''

Only now did Sam notice that they were standing in the middle of the street and she was glad that the rain was causing the streets to be nearly empty. She smiled at Jack and ran her fingers through his hair.

''I'll miss you.''

''Me too.''

Sam chuckled.

''You'll miss you?''

''Always.''

His grin grew and he kissed her on her cheek. His mouth hovered near her ear as he whispered.

''I will miss the part of me that you take with you…''

It made her giggle. Apparently, he had read those cheesy novels as well… She looked over her shoulder and found the cab was still waiting for her.

''I have to go…''

Jack nodded and pulled her into one last embrace and Sam felt like clinging on to him, to grab him and take him with her, to ask him to never let her go. Instead, she took a step back and smiled even though she felt like hell.

''Tell Teal'c I said 'hi', OK?''

She could only nod while she tried to swallow. She had started to walk back to the cab when he heard him call her name. She turned around to face him.

''I do love you. I love you more than I could ever tell you.''

Sam felt her heart beat faster and felt the heavy feeling in her stomach disappear.

''I love you too.''

With that, she returned to the cab, hoping that the driver would let her in with her wet clothes.

--------------------------------

The cabdriver nodded at her and when she sat down he turned his head towards her.

''Your husband?''

She smiled at him.

''Not exactly''

He nodded again and resumed the ride he had to stop earlier.

''Love is a wonderful thing, ma'am.''

That it was. It really was…

____________________________________

Ok, that's it, really... :)

Thank you for your time!


End file.
